The present invention relates to locking mechanisms, and more particularly to deadbolt assemblies adjustable for different backset dimensions.
Deadbolts have long been known to prevent unwanted access through doors and the like. Typically, a deadbolt is installed in a door with a bolt, which is extendable from the edge of the door and engages an adjacent wall when extended. An actuator is generally provided on one side of the door to allow an operator to move the bolt between extended and retracted positions. The actuator is generally rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the door and is spaced from the edge by a distance commonly referred to as the backset. Backset dimension can vary among applications, but two industry standard values are 2⅜ inches and 2¾ inches. Rather than develop and produce separate deadbolt assemblies for the different backset dimensions, it is advantageous not only for the manufacturer, but also the consumer, to provide a deadbolt assembly, which is adjustable and therefore capable of being used with either a 2⅜ inch backset or a 2¾ backset.